


Honeybee

by GoldenDandelions11



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDandelions11/pseuds/GoldenDandelions11
Summary: Mickey and Ian are finally in a secure place with their relationship, and one night Ian brings up something that could change that for better or for worse*inspired by the song Honeybee by The Head And The Heart♡





	Honeybee

Mickey takes Ian's hand while they're walking home to the Gallagher household, and he kisses it gently. He notices the light blush on Ian's already flushed face, and he smiles to himself. Things have been good for them lately, Mickey's dad is still locked up and Ian's been taking his meds like he should be. 

Ian looks away shyly, a small smile on his lips. He wants to say something but he doesn't know how to bring it up. They get to the house, and Ian runs up the stairs to open the door for Mickey, who thanks him with a proper kiss. All the kids are asleep by now, and Fiona left a note on the couch saying that she's at the appartments if they need her.

"Hey Mick, how 'bout we go to bed? Im cold and I wanna cuddle." Ian says drowsily, already having gone up a few steps. Mickey grins, and nods taking his hand.

"Y'know, mumbles, I was thinking cuddling wasn't the only thing we could do?" He closes the door and locks it, only to see Ian sitting down on the bed looking shy and nervous.

"U-uh maybe not tonight? Or atleast not now..Can I talk to you about something?" Ian looks up at Mickey, reaching out for his hand. Mickey sits down beside him, a curious look painted across his face

"What's bugging you, bub?" 

"Well, uh, I feel like we're in a stable spot right? You're happy, I'm happy. I was thinking maybe we get outta here, go to a place where no one knows us, or our past? If you don't wanna, we don't have to, its just a suggestion" Ian says quietly, shifting his legs around awkwardly

Mickey takes both of his hands "Honeybee, you wanna leave this place? We could go to a place where flowers bloom and we could be happy. Anything you want, we can do."

Ian's eyes light up, and his launches himself into Mickey's arms. He buries his head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so happy you'd wanna go somewhere else, imagine how good our life could be!" Ian beams, making the older boy chuckle.

"God, you're so fricking cute? Y'know that? I'm so glad that I can finally love you the way I wanna." Mickey hugs him closer, hearing Ian's heartbeat slow down comfortably 

~fin~


End file.
